


So Where Do We Begin?

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin? I can finally see you're as fucked up as me, so how do we win? (Sastiel vid.)
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 15





	So Where Do We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> song: "sick of losing soulmates" by dodie


End file.
